Tan solo una vez más
by kirauchiha03
Summary: Después de 5 meses de haber obtenido todas las respuestas y escapar de CRUEL Minho descubrirá algo que le hará arriesgar su vida por tener tan solo una vez más
1. Chapter 1

**Tan solo una vez más**. 

Minho se removió en la cama. Hace horas que había despertado pero no quería levantarse. Finalmente se puso de pie y salió de lo que algunos de los sobrevivientes llamaban cada uno a lo suyo "casa". Aun no amanecía por lo que el cielo tenía un color oscuro pero nítido, se podían observar las otras cabañas donde habitaban los sobrevivientes de CRUEL.  
>En algunas cabañas dormían dos o tres personas todo con el fin de no quedarse solos, pero él no. Después de todo lo que había vivido prefería quedarse solo a volver a compartir habitación con alguien más, incluso Thomas había tomado la misma decisión que él de no ser por Aris que insistió en quedarse con él.<p>

La ministra Paige había conseguido todo eso para que sobrevivieran. Ella se aseguró que escaparan de CRUEL y los puso en un lugar seguro El paraíso con un valle de árboles gigantescos, la pradera y el mar, tenían todo lo que necesitaban para comenzar una nueva vida y así lo hicieron, se organizaron en grupos para conseguir alimentos y viviendas. Talaron árboles para conseguir sus cabañas, y los árboles frutales les daban alimento, también había animales de granja e incluso un pequeño manantial de donde bebían el agua. Todo para que la humanidad sobreviviera pero a Minho le faltaba algo.

Camino varios minutos hasta llegar al acantilado que daba al mar. La brisa helada golpeaba su cara y lo ayudaba a limpiar el sudor. Era relajante estar ahí donde podía escapar de las presiones y sobre todo escapar de las pesadillas.  
>Las pesadillas era lo peor. No había dejado de soñar con CRUEL y que toda la libertad que habían conseguido no era más que otra miertera prueba y que aún estaban en manos de la rata. Lo insoportable eran cuando veía a Newt en sus sueños; veía a Newt en el laberinto como en el pasado o lo veía convertido en un Crank, algunas veces incluso se soñaba a ambos en el prado verde junto al acantilado viviendo y conviviendo como si nada hubiera pasado.<p>

Estaba cansado de cuerpo y alma. No soportaba la idea de haber perdido tanto al ganar. Los rostros de todos sus amigos los veía constante en sus sueños pero el rostro de Newt se quedaba incluso cuando despertaba.

Suspiro pesadamente. Algunas veces había pensado en acabar con todo y arrogarse del acantilado pero no podía se lo debía a Alby, Chuck, Teresa, a los habitantes, a los no inmunes del mundo y a Newt. A su Newt por quien daría todo con tal de cambiar de lugar y ser él quien enloqueciera poco a poco hasta convertirse en Crank.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban a él. Se giró sobre si y encontró con Thomas

-¿otra vez despierto?- pregunto el recién llegado

Minho se encogió de hombros como única respuesta

-Es difícil adaptarse a algo nuevo- continuo Thomas mientras se situaba junto a Minho- a veces no puedo creer que de verdad estemos libres.

- los sueños no me dejan disfrutar de la tan mencionada libertar

Thomas bajo la mirada a los pies. Conocía bien las pesadillas de Minho, él también las tenía pero no tan fuertes ni frecuentes como su amigo.

-Minho hay algo que he querido decirte desde que llegamos aquí- comenzó Thomas- pero no encontraba en momento adecuado con todo el trabajo que tuvimos casi lo olvide y…

-Habla de una vez larcho – Minho miro a su amigo que tenía la mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera él

-Recuerdas cuando fui con Lawrence rumbo a las instalaciones de CRUEL – Minho asintió- yo…encontré a Newt en el camino

Sintió como se le encogió el corazón, la mera mención de Newt y sobre todo imaginarlo convertido en un alocado Crank lo volvía loco.

-olvídalo…

-Pero eso no es todo. Hable un poco con él. Al principio quise convencerlo de que me acompañara pero fue lo mismo que en el palacio y… me pidió que lo matara

Minho contuvo la respiración

-Claro que no lo hice- se apresuró a decir Thomas al ver la expresión que el otro ponía- hui de él antes de que hiciera una estupidez

-Está bien larcho no tienes porque…

-Aún hay más. Cuando estuve dentro y querían diseccionar mi cerebro los doctores me dejaron solo en una habitación donde estaba todo lo relacionado con el experimento y el Área

Minho asintió. No sabía Porque Thomas le daba tantas vueltas al asunto pero presintió que se trataba de algo malo, la forma de hablar de Thomas, sus movimientos y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo le decían que era algo muy grande

-Había también expedientes sobre todos nosotros- continuo Thomas- pantallas de monitoreo y…

Thomas hiso una pausa y miro a Minho sin saber si decidirse a decir o no lo que había visto

-Datos sobre una nueva variable para los experimentos. Un sujeto de prueba alguien a quien pudieran controlar con el dispositivo que llevábamos en la cabeza. Lo programaron para que actuara como un Crank. Creo…creo que… era Newt

De pronto a Minho le falto aire en los pulmones, le pareció que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y en un punto se sintió lo más pequeño en el universo. Le parecio seguir escuchando hablar a Thomas pero no le prestó atención hasta que su amigo menciono la posibilidad de que Newt aun estuviera con vida

-¿Qué…- a minho le fallo la vos, quería hacer preguntas asegurarse que lo que había oído era verdad

-No sabía cómo decirlo. No quería lastimarte y darte falsas esperanzas-

-Newt puede estar vivo y tú esperas cinco malditos meses –reprocho Minho con enfado

-No. Puede que no se trate de Newt. En los documentos decía que habían perdido al sujeto de prueba, que el dispositivo había sido destruido

-¿Y si él se dio cuenta?- interrumpió Minho- si el mismo se deshizo del dispositivo

-No podría haberlo hecho solo, de lo contrario hubiera muerto. Minho… no hay muchas posibilidades de que se trate de Newt ni mucho menos que después de este tiempo siga con vida

A Minho se le hiso un nudo en la garganta. Si Newt era el "sujeto de prueba" y se había desecho del dispositivo eso significaba que se había recuperado pero habían pasado cinco meses desde ese entonces y sus posibilidades de vida eran nulas. No había forma de que viviera tanto tiempo en un mundo rodeado de terminantes Cranks

Un enorme enojo le subió por la garganta y sin poder evitarlo golpeo la cara de Thomas que retrocedió unos pasos del impacto

-¡Maldito idiota!- estallo Minho- y esperaste todo este tiempo para decirlo

-Aunque el sujeto de prueba se tratara de Newt es imposible que siga con vida

-Cierra tu boca garlopa-repuso Minho. Por un segundo su vos pareció dolida- es tu jodida culpa. Tú fuiste el que decidió dejar a Newt en el palacio de los Crank, lo dejaste en la ciudad en lugar de llevarlo contigo y ahora lo dejas a la suerte solo porque no estabas seguro si se trataba de él o no

Al escuchar eso a Thomas se enfureció. Se acercó a Minho y le pego un puñetazo en la cara. Minho retrocedió un poco después salió disparado hacia adelanta y arrojo a tomas al suelo con una zancadilla

Los dos forcejearon en el suelo mientras sacudían brazos y piernas tratando de lastimarse

-¡Basta!-grito de pronto Aris que se encontraba a unos seguros pasos de ellos- ¿Qué le pasa? Se volvieron locos

-Es su culpa-exclamo Minho mientras se ponía de pie

-No importa de quien es la culpa- dijo Aris- estuvieron a punto de caer al acantilado

Por un momento a Minho no le pareció mala idea que los dos hubieran caído al acantilado

-Minho de verdad lo siento no sabía…

Minho se acercó a Thomas que se había puesto en pie y lo tomo por la camisa con fuerza

-Escúchame miertero Newt está muerto y es por tu culpa – acto seguido soltó a Thomas que cayó al suelo y sin decir nada más se marchó de ahí

El cielo ya había aclarecido por completo. Algunos de los sobrevivientes estaban ya despiertos y ponían en marchas sus tareas laborales. Minho camino hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, se sentó sobre unas rocas dejando sus pies colgar. Por unos momentos no pensó en nada dejo que la ira saliera de su cuerpo. Sentía la terrible necesidad de destrozar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente. Estaba enfadado con todo y con todos sobre todo con Thomas, se suponía que él era su amigo y le había guardado un secreto tan importante.  
>Se suponía que Thomas lo apoyaba, él conocía sus sentimientos hacia Newt. Todo había pasado tan rápido en el Área cuando Thomas llego solo le basto dos días para descubrir los sentimientos de Minho hacia Newt y cuando le pregunto no pudo negarse.<p>

Pero esos días habían quedado atrás, ya no estaban en el área y Newt no estaba con ellos. Cuando Minho volvió a fijarse a su alrededor se dio cuenta que la tarde había caído sobre él le pareció tan lento el tiempo cuando pensaba en el Área y todo lo que habían dejado atrás.

-Te estuve buscando- la vos de Aris lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Menos mal que se escóndeme bien –respondió Minho – o tú eres pésimo buscando

Aris levanto las manos en son de paz

-Thomas me conto lo que sucedió-dijo

-Debería golpear su cara miertera

-Creo que ya lo hiciste- Aris se sentó junto a Minho- No vengo a justificarlo pero lo que hiso fue para protegernos a todos. A ti sobre todo

-Muy amable de su parte preocuparse por mí- hablo con sarcasmo- ¿pero de que protegió a los demás? De no poder dormir en las noches porque un tipo al que no conocieron lo hicieron creer que era un Crank y murió como uno

-No. Hubieras arriesgado tu vida y la de los demás con tal de traer con vida a Newt

Los ojos de Minho se abrieron sorprendido. Se levantó de pronto y salió corriendo hacia las cabañas con Aris detrás.  
>Cuando llego a las cabañas se dirigió rápidamente a la de Thomas y Aris. Entro en ella y se encontró con Thomas organizando unas cosas<p>

-Minho ¿puedes decirme que te paso?-pregunto Aris que entro después a la cabaña

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Thomas

Por unos momentos reino el silencio en la cabaña. Minho fue quien rompió el amargo silencio

-quiero que me escuchen bien- hizo un pausa para mirarlos- desde que llegamos a este lugar he hecho lo que todos querían, lo que he podido para sacar a todos adelante. Pero ahora voy a hacer lo que realmente quiero y se pueden ir al diablo si les gusta o no

Thomas y Aris se miraron en silencio y asintieron

-Lo que quiero es ir a buscar a Newt …


	2. Capítulo 2

Lo que escucharon Aris y Thomas no lo podían creer. Se miraron en silencio sin saber que decir, Minho parecía realmente decidido y sabían que un dialogo simple no haría que su amigo se retractara tan fácil con su decisión.

-Es una locura Minho-hablo por fin Thomas

-Tú vete al diablo-dijo Minho y apunto con su dedo a Thomas- para empezar es tu jodida culpa, no hubiéramos dejado atrás a Newt si hubieras hablado antes

-No sabemos si Newt es la variable- se defendió Thomas

-¿Y cómo planeas ir?- pregunto Aris

Minho lo miro con el ceño fruncido pero aunque no quería admitirlo no tenía idea de cómo llegar hasta Denver. El único modo era utilizar el berg que estaba en el paraíso desde que llegaron pero nunca había utilizado más de ver si estaba en funcionamiento por miedo a que fuera rastreado.

-Con el Berg- respondió resignado ya sin alguna otra idea

-Es inútil. No sabes pilotearlo

-Aris puede enseñarme-dijo Minho volteando a ver al susodicho- Jorge te enseño y tú puedes hacer lo mismo

En ese momento entro la cabaña Brenda.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto al darse cuenta dela tención- Los vi corriendo ¿Qué sucede?

-Tomare el Berg-se apresuró decir Minho sin la aprobación de los demás

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué demonios quieres el Berg?

-Para ir por Newt- respondió Minho intentando no alzar la vos

-¿Qué?

Thomas dio un paso hacia adelante y después le dio una breve explicación de lo que sucedía a Brenda y de la probabilidad casi nula de que Newt estaba con vida

Para cuando termino la explicación, Minho tenía dolor de cabeza, tantas vueltas al mismo asunto lo volvían loco solo estaba perdiendo tiempo, tiempo para Newt que probablemente estaba terminando

-Estas seguro que se trata de Newt-pregunto Brenda

-No.

-Y tampoco hay posibilidad de que esté vivo

-Eso no me importa-Hablo Minho viendo con rudeza a cada uno de ellos-iré a buscarlo

Al final después de una hora de discutir, de ir y venir, de las probabilidades y riesgos que existían, decidieron por apoyo de Brenda dejar hacer lo que quisiera a Minho

-Pero antes debemos hablar con Jorge-dijo Brenda al finalizar la discusión- él tiene el control sobre el Berg y debe enseñar a Minho a manejarlo. Por lo menos llevara una semana en aprender lo básico y pilotearlo

-No será necesario-exclamo Aris- yo piloteare el Berg. Iré con Minho a Denver

-¿Que?

-Yo también iré- dijo Thomas y miro a Minho que estaba a punto de reclinar la oferta- Newt también es importante para mí. Lo deje una vez pero no lo volver a hacer. Así que iré, digas lo que digas

-Bien- Brenda asintió resignada- ahora solo queda ir con Jorge

Discutieron un poco más sobre sus probabilidades y los riesgos que corrían, después salieron para hablar con Jorge que se negó indiscutiblemente al principio pero después de casi toda la noche de discusión lo convencieron para que les entregara el Berg y él junto con Brenda se hicieran cargo del lugar ellos solos mientras regresaban.

Esperaron hasta el alba para abordar el Berg. Tomaron provisiones y armas. Se fueron en silencio para que los demás sobrevivientes no se alarmaran con su partida. Minho solo quería estar solo esos momentos, así que uso su dolor de cabeza como escusa y se aisló de los otros dos. Encontró un asiento junto a una ventanilla alejado de sus amigos pero no lo necesario, aun podía verlos platicando.

Se recostó en la silla y miro por la ventanilla sintiéndose más desesperado que nunca. A pesar de que tenía la horrible necesidad de golpear algo para liberar su frustración se obligó a mantenerse calmado. Pensó que tal vez lo que estaban asiendo era toda una locura, que Newt era un Crank y aunque no fuera así era casi imposible que siguiera con vida después de tanto tiempo. Pero tenía que asegurarse de todo eso, quería ver con sus propios ojos que había perdido a Newt para siempre, que la poca esperanza que vagamente se había podido dar había desaparecido.

Lo amaba. Ama desesperadamente a Newt.

No había podido evitar enamorarse del él mientras vivían dentro del área. Cuando conoció Newt le pareció el típico chico tranquilo, amable y condescendiente que siempre veía primero a los demás que a él mismo pero le sorprendió encontrar también a un chico fuerte, valiente y capas de pegar un puñetazo cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas tal y como lo hizo con él en su primera discusión.  
>Pensó en todo lo que habían vivido juntos y en las oportunidades que desaprovecho para confesarle todo lo que sentía a Newt y también por la razón que no lo hizo. Por el mismo Newt, por el miedo que lo paralizaba al pensar que perdería la amistad de este para siempre y lo rechazara.<p>

Pero ahora era libre. Libre de CRUEL y libre de todos los miedos. Y a pesar de que temía lo que venía, también tenía una sensación de verdadera libertad y esperanza.

Finalmente el sueño y el cansancio lo aparto de esos pensamientos, y cayo dormido.

Minho se despertó mareado con un vago dolor de cabeza. Se levantó y tallo un poco sus ojos para despejar su mente. Thomas y Aris estaban sentados junto a la cámara de mando pero no les hizo caso. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Sin darse cuanta había pásalo la mayoría del viaje encerrado en sus tormentosos sueño. Estaban a punto llegar a Denver.

-Hey! Minho-grito Thomas al ver ya despierto a su amigo

Minho se acercó poco a poco a ellos, se dio cuenta de que el Berg comenzaba descender

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Minho dirigiéndose a Aris

-bajaremos aquí-informo Aris- es muy peligro que un montón de Crank nos vean llegar con el Berg y si volamos sobre la ciudad se darán cuenta y nos seguirán

-El plan es aterrizar y caminar hasta Denver- dijo Thomas- Nos aremos pasar por Crank tal y como lo hicieron Brenda y Jorge, después buscaremos a Newt

-Bien-Minho asintió – pero que sucederá si no encontramos a Newt en Denver?

-Estará ahí- hablo Thomas- créelo

Minho ya no dijo nada y dejo que los demás decidieran el mejor modo de llegar hasta su destino. Había viajado lo suficiente con los Crank como para conocerlos y saber el peligro que podían correr con el más pequeño descuido

Cuando aterrizaron el Berg se colocaron unas mantas encima para salir al sofocante sol. Caminaron durante casi todo el día hasta llegar a los primeros edificios abandonados fuera de la ciudad donde decidieron pasar la noche y tomar algo de comida para recuperar las energías perdidas. Ninguno de los tres intercambio palabras solo se dedicaron a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y buscar la mejor manera para encontrar a Newt

Al amanecer continuaron su camino. Después de un rato visualizaron a lo lejos los primeros movimientos de la ciudad. Un pequeño grupo de Crank no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba sobre el camino que llevaba al centro de Denver. Sin que nadie los viera, los tres se dirigieron detrás de un edificio en ruinas.

-¿bien cuál es el plan?- pregunto Aris- ¿Cómo nos acercamos a ellos?

-supongo que tendrán hambre. Usaremos eso para acercarnos a ellos

-Si claro- dijo Minho- y supongo que nosotros seremos la comida perfecta

-No-contradijo Thomas-les entregaremos lo que nosotros llevamos y les prometeremos más a cambio de que nos dejen unirnos

-¿Seguro que funcionara?

-Tal vez. La mayora no se ve que este más allá del limite

-Eso nos dejara sin provisiones- hablo Aris- sin mencionar la probabilidad que nos ataquen y se nieguen a aceptarnos

-Si eso ocurre, usaremos las armas- Minho se apartó un poco de ellos. Saco la cabeza por un hueco del edificio para ver al grupo que se acercaba en donde se encontraban -Los convenceremos de que sabemos dónde hay comida en la ciudad. Es mejor pasar por la ciudad con un grupo de Crank como acompañantes. Aprovecharemos eso para preguntarles sobre Newt y buscarlo

-¿y el plan B?

-Matar al líder –dijo Thomas –esperemos que los demás nos sigan

-Ambos son muy optimistas. Y si todo sale mal

-Entonces buscaremos solos a…-Minho no pudo terminar la frase ya que un Crank con ropa desgastada apareció frente a ellos.

Aris y Thomas se pusieron en guardia pero ninguno saco las armas que llevaban escondidas, de pronto más Crank aparecieron. El grupo que habían visualizado estaba frente a ellos.

Los tres se miraron en silencio y sin palabras decidieron seguir el plan. Levantaron ambas manos sobre su cabeza en son de paz

-¿Quiénes son?-hablo uno de los Crank

Minho lo identificó como el líder. Al igual que el resto de los Crank llevaba ropa desgastada y sucia. Era un hombre alto, su cuerpo decía que hace tiempo había sido un hombre robusto pero ahora solo era la sombra de eso con la mandíbula dura, llevaba demasiadas cicatrices en su cuerpo.

-Mi nombre es Thomas. Ellos son Aris y Minho

El Crank miro de arriba abajo a Thomas, Aris y a Minho. Se dio cuenta de que llevaban bolsas con ellos

-Estamos solos y los Crank no sobrevivimos solos- dijo Thomas directamente

-Bonita ropa- comento el Crank líder mirando a Thomas

Minho se pateó mentalmente. Como no se les había ocurrido llevar la apariencia más creíble a de un Crank. En comparación a los verdaderos ellos se veían bien alimentados.

-A mí me gusta este chico- hablo otro Crank apuntando hacia Aris. Thomas dio un paso colocándose frente a Aris ocultándolo de la vista del Crank

-¡Yo soy el que manda!- exclamo el líder amenazando a todos

Varios Crank retrocedieron de su lugar alarmados por el todo de vos de su líder que volvió a hablarle a Thomas

-Ustedes no se ven en huesos

-No. Sabemos dónde hay mucha comida. Si nos dejan unirnos los llevaremos hasta ella- se apresuró a decir Thomas al ver que los Crank perdían el miedo y se acercaban a ellos

-¿Dónde?

-En la ciudad. Debemos ir todos juntos

El Crank líder esbozo una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-No…-el líder levanto el brazo apuntando hacia la ciudad- Ya no hay más ciudad ¡Boom!

Y como si lo hubiera invocado se escuchó una enorme explosión que sacudió los edificios. Los Crank comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y a bailar en sus lugares. Minho giro hacia el centro de la ciudad y comprobó que de ella salía una enorme cantidad de humo. Más explosiones se escucharon en toda la ciudad. Una explosión cerca de ellos ocasiono que el edificio de al lado se derrumbara. El grupo de Crank se dispersó tratando de huir

-Tenemos que irnos- grito Thomas por encima del ruido de los escombros al caer- Toda la cuidad va a explotar

Corrieron en la dirección de la que venían ignorando a los Crank que iban y venían en todas las direcciones. Llegaron hasta el edificio donde había pasado la noche anterior. Se refugiaron ahí mientras recuperaban el aliento

-¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que esos locos decidieron acabar con todo-hablo Minho con la vos entrecortada. Dio un puñetazo contra la pared- ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a Newt así?

-Volvamos al Berg- sugirió Aris – podemos volar sobre la ciudad. Con el caos que hay será difícil que los Crank nos sigan

Minho y Thomas asintieron y se apresuraron a llegar al Berg. Les tomo menos tiempo regresar ya que iban corriendo. Arriba del Berg les tomo tan solo unos minutos ir a la cuidad.

Como habían dicho todo era un verdadero caos. Las explosiones habían destruido casi toda la cuidad, los edificios se habían derrumbado y los que no duramente se mantenían en pie. Había pequeños y grandes incendio por todos lados y donde quiera se veían Crank tratando de salvar su miserable vida pero desde arriba del Berg ninguno era lo suficientemente visible para reconocerlo

-Intenta volar más bajo-dijo Minho desesperado

-Imposible. El humo es demasiado denso y los motores pueden fallar

-Da la vuelta –dijo Thomas ganándose una dura mirada de Minho- esos Crank sabían de las explosiones y estaba huyendo. Puede que su grupo no haya sido el único y estén refugiados en otros lados

-De verdad Thomas- asintió Minho – no eres tan tonto como pareces

Thomas no dijo nada solo sonrió mientras que Aris hacia girar el Berg. Después de unos minutos de volar notaron a un grupo de personas que huían de la ciudad en dirección al sur y siguieron esa dirección. A lo lejos unos escombros comenzaron a aparecer

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Thomas pero su duda fue aclarada cuando el Berg avanzo más y distinguieron los retos de un edificio circular enorme con paredes blancas -

-No me lo creo- susurro Aris sin apartar la vista

-¡Vaya!-exclamo Minho- Bienvenidos a casa o lo que queda de ella. Bienvenidos a CRUEl

Lo que antes era un complejo con enorme con edificios anchos y una torre en medio ahora solo se veía un puñado de paredes mal puestas. La enorme torre había desaparecido y las murallas blancas estaban llenas de grietas y hoyos.

-Jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto de ver a CRUEL-bromeo Minho

-Thomas tenía razón –dijo Aris haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia abajo

Un grupo numerable de Crank se encontraba abajo viendo el humo que emergía de la ciudad pero al ver al Berg la mayoría tenía su cabeza hacia arriba

-Crees que este sea su refugio

Minho iba a contestar que si cuando sintió como su corazón se detenía. Solo le tomo un segundo reconocerlo entre todos los Crank de abajo. Era Newt.


End file.
